Close Shave
by legallyblained
Summary: I got overwhelmed thinking about stubbly Blaine and a thing happened and no it's not an Aardman crossover. Warnings for rimming :3


"Ow!"

Kurt's head appears in the bathroom doorway.

"You okay?"

Blaine's just ripping off a square of toilet paper and sticking it to his jaw.

"Yeah, fine, just-" he gestures to the paper, now with a red dot in the middle. "No biggie."

Kurt smiles and leans against the door frame, content to watch Blaine as he goes through his morning routine.

"God, it must be so annoying having to shave every day. I can go without for a week and still pass for a thirteen-year-old girl."

Blaine continues to lean forward, as close to the mirror as possible without sitting in the basin, scraping his razor – single blade, he likes to do things properly - down his cheek.

"Whatever. I've seen you in drag and nobody's mistaking you for anything less than _all_man."

Kurt makes a mental note to suggest they dress as Spock and Uhura for Halloween this year, but he figures if he's going to convince Blaine to wear that minidress and those thigh-high boots he'll need some kind of food or sex-based incentive. Even though he'd be perfectly happy with the boots and nothing else. Wait. He's getting side-tracked.

"You know," he slinks towards Blaine and wraps his arms around his waist from behind, "I wouldn't mind if you skipped a day." He dips his head forward to drop a kiss between Blaine's shoulders, working up one vertebra at a time. Blaine sucks in a deep breath, holding the razor away from his face so he doesn't end up looking like a patchwork.

"You don't want me all beardy."

"Honey, we've got the apartment to ourselves - I want you _every_ way possible." Blaine puts the razor down and turns, face still almost completely foamy, taking a relaxed hold of Kurt's biceps as Kurt's hands settle on his waist. He raises an eyebrow and Kurt relents. "Fine, maybe not full beard – but I wouldn't say no to a _little_ stubble."

"Really?"

"Of course. It'd be sort of… rugged."

"Kurt, I don't think I've ever been called rugged in my life. Should I start… smoking? Get a motorcycle? Skip a dance class?"

Kurt laughs.

"Okay, maybe the rebellious lifestyle isn't for you. The motorcycle thing, though-"

Blaine snorts.

"Oh, come on-"

"No, really," Kurt leans in for a kiss, getting foam on his cheek, "don't tell me they aren't just a _little_ bit sexy."

Their hips have slotted together, and Blaine can feel a familiar twitch. His eyes widen.

"Kurt, are you kidding me?" He asks, a wide grin spreading across his face. Kurt shakes his head.

"Sex isn't something I joke about, Blaine."

Blaine huffs out a laugh and kisses him, before spinning around in Kurt's arms to face the mirror again.

"Well, in that case, I definitely need to finish shaving."

Kurt whines. He _actually_ whines.

"But _Blaaaaine_, I thought you were going to be _rugged_-"

Blaine stares blankly at Kurt's reflection.

"But I have to. We can't- if I don't-" Kurt matches Blaine's confused expression. "I have to shave. Otherwise I'll- I don't want you to get sore. You know. Your- thighs. And- other places."

Kurt puzzles for a second, then realization dawns on his face. Then surprise. Then an expression so full of love he looks like he might burst into tears.

"That's why you always shave so closely? So you can go down on me without giving me some kind of stubble rash?" Blaine nods slowly, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Sweetie, that's the weirdest, most romantic thing you've ever done for me!"

"Oh. Well. I don't know. I really like going down on you, and I don't want it to hurt. I never thought it was that big a deal."

Kurt has to pause to take a breath, shaking his head a little in disbelief.

"You're so adorable, I just-" something changes in his expression, from adoration to curiosity, "but what if you didn't? Just once, to try it?"

Blaine twists to look at him properly.

"Try what? Chaffed butt cheeks?"

Kurt pouts.

"Not if you put it like that. I meant, like… I want to. Feel it. You."

Kurt blushes a little, and it's been such a long time since he's done that, Blaine kind of wants to draw it out.

"Use your words, Kurt."

Kurt groans.

"Fine. I want to know what it would feel like. Then afterwards, if it's a little sore, it'll remind me of- stuff. Like a souvenir."

Blaine grins again.

"I'm hurt that you feel like you need something to remind you-"

"Blaine, I want you to have stubble. So I can feel it between my legs and on my ass and remember exactly what you've done to me, for how long, how many times, and how good it felt. I want to feel you everywhere I go. Now are you going to make me keep-"

Kurt's cut off with a yelp as Blaine hoists him up, throws him over his shoulder, and runs to their bedroom.

"Jesus, Kurt, your boner's digging into my shoulder," Blaine laughs, panting.

"That's your own fault. Now throw me on that bed and ravish me like the rugged hunk of a man you are!"

Blaine decides to ignore the word 'hunk' and does as he's told. He leaps on top of his boyfriend and tugs his shirt off, using it to wipe the remaining foam off his face before tossing it on the floor. He starts by burying his face in Kurt's neck, exaggerating every movement so the fine layer of stubble grazes against Kurt's skin. Blaine counters Kurt's gasp with a growl.

"Are you sure about this," he asks, whipping Kurt's shirt off seemingly without moving his lips away from his chest, "it could get all red-"

Kurt's chest lifts up off the bed as Blaine moves down, flicking at a nipple with his tongue then making his way towards his pyjama pants, which he's already got a hand down the front of.

"Please- you're the only one who's going to see-"

"Mmm," Blaine hums, "all for me. Our little secret."

"_God_, yes-" Kurt whispers, and Blaine can't help shooting back up to kiss him. Their hips automatically jerk together, and Blaine instinctively rocks down, grinding his cock against Kurt's. "No, wait- Blaine. Plan. Down."

Blaine laughs, deep and breathless, and with a devilish grin he nods.

"As you command, my darling."

With another kiss he pushes himself up and returns his hand to its rightful place down Kurt's pants. Kurt lifts his hips so Blaine can slide the pants off, loose blue satin floating to the floor, and Blaine immediately starts mouthing at Kurt's abdomen, sucking clumsily at the skin and making sure Kurt can feel his stubble with every movement. He knows it probably looks a bit weird, deliberately rubbing his chin on his boyfriend's crotch, but Kurt's eyes are closed and apparently he's enjoying himself. Blaine gets further encouragement when Kurt's fingers release the sheets he'd twisted up into his fist, and slide into his hair instead, gripping onto Blaine's curls and tightening when Blaine's mouth sinks over his cock. He quickly starts bobbing up and down, and Kurt has to pull his hand away so he doesn't start fucking his mouth. Blaine's made it clear on multiple occasions that he has no objections to this, but that's not how Kurt wants to come. At least, not this time.

"Blaine, Blaine-" Blaine's mouth releases him with a pop and he looks up with wide eyes, as if he'd just been doing some casual charity work at a soup kitchen rather than blowing his boyfriend. "I want you to-" and the grin reappears. Blaine bobs down again to nuzzle at Kurt's balls, laying rough kisses to his thighs, turning them red almost instantly. He scoops Kurt's ass up with both hands, easily lifting him up (with a little help from Kurt's legs as they wind around his neck) to lick firmly at his perineum. Kurt's hips twitch forward, making his cock bob obscenely in the air, his thighs gripping onto Blaine's face and rubbing the skin raw. When Blaine's tongue miraculously reaches his hole he cries out, and again when Blaine pries his legs away from him without warning. In all fairness, talking and rimming simultaneously is not an easy task.

"Hold on, it's okay," he soothes as Kurt looks up at him in confusion. He leans down to kiss him again, smiling as he feels Kurt's tongue delving deep into his mouth, eager to taste himself. Kurt's legs start moving, not trying to wrap around Blaine as much as trying to get friction between them, trying to feel the sting of his freshly scratched skin. "Patience, sweetheart," Blaine mumbles in Kurt's ear.

"Not my forté, B," Kurt says, cupping Blaine's face with his hands and stroking the stubble with his thumbs. "I swear, I had no idea this was a thing for me, but- wow…"

They grin at each other and kiss again. Kurt feels Blaine's arm slide underneath him and before he knows what's happening he's being flipped over, the same scratching feeling as before now making its way down his back. Blaine's hands press firm circles into his muscles, massaging him into submission as his kisses down his spine. He grabs a pillow and slips it under Kurt's hips, angling his ass in the air, and Kurt groans and pushes it higher, settling on his spread knees.

Blaine could spend hours just taking in the sight of Kurt like this, so exposed and positively_wanton_, but he doesn't waste any time staring. He takes a buttock in each hand, kissing them in turn and working his way to the centre. As he spreads Kurt's cheeks, Kurt pushes back against him impatiently. He dives straight in, pushes Kurt's ass up so he can lick all the way from his balls to his hole, letting his buttocks envelope his face like pillows so the stubble scrapes his skin as he moves up. Kurt's still shivering, his knees so weak when Blaine's tongue starts to flick at his entrance that Blaine has to grip onto his hips just to keep him from collapsing.

"Kurt," Blaine mutters between licks, "taste, so, good-"

Kurt just groans and keeps pushing back, his forehead resting on his forearms and his back curving up to Blaine's meet face as his tongue starts steadily fucking into him, his rough jaw moving up and down as he laps hungrily at Kurt's ass. Every time he groans, the vibrations make Kurt lurch forward with a yell, and Blaine has to shift forward from where he's kneeling behind Kurt so he can rut against his thigh for some relief.

Blaine allows himself a second to pull back to look at Kurt's ass, the cheeks red raw from the friction, his thighs trembling, and he knows this will sting later. He knows Kurt will feel this for days, feel where Blaine's been, and he'll be in a class or a meeting and he'll remember. He'll be in public, all flushed and warm, remembering being opened up by Blaine's tongue, but only they will see the marks, only they will know. It always hits him at the strangest times – the realisation that Kurt is really his.

And now Kurt is whining at the lack of tongue between his cheeks.

"Please, Blaine, God, I'm so close-"

"Shh, it's okay-" Blaine says before licking him again, deeper than before, and it takes him by surprise. Hearing the tell-tale gasp, Blaine reaches forward to wrap his fingers around Kurt's cock, only needing to give a few shallow pumps before Kurt is coming in thick ropes over the pillow, over Blaine's hand, over the sheets. Blaine keeps licking, even when Kurt's hole is twitching with over-sensitivity and he's flopping down onto the mattress. Each lick makes him convulse and thrash and swear, and soon enough he's begging again. Blaine shoves his pyjamas down to free his cock so he can stroke himself as he keeps working over Kurt's entrance.

"Fuck, Blaine, I- I can't-"

"Do you want me to stop?"

Kurt shakes his head where it's hidden by his arms, and Blaine can see the flush at the tips of his ears. He quickly wriggles out of his pants and hunches down, pushing Kurt's legs together and straddling the backs of his thighs.

"Blaine? Where- please-"

Blaine shushes him, massaging his thighs as he pushes his cock between them, slick with sweat, and curves over to fuck Kurt with his tongue. No more pausing to look, no more teasing, just frantically thrusting to find any friction he can while he holds Kurt's cheeks apart and thrusts his tongue into him. Kurt blindly humps into the mattress, both of them rutting mindlessly until they freeze at almost exactly the same time, groaning and panting as they come, painting the sheets and Kurt's thighs with it. Blaine manages to hold himself up long enough to kiss his way back up to Kurt's neck before settling on top of him, mouthing languidly at his shoulder, wrapping an arm around his waist and tangling their legs together.

"So. Stubble. Yes?"

"Yes," Kurt whispers, "definitely yes."

"Kurt," Blaine mumbles, "I think… I think I might have to have another shower."

Kurt giggles, all loose-limbed and shaky and content, and rolls over so they're side-by-side and face-to-face.

"After that, I think I'm gonna let you pick our Halloween costume."

Blaine doesn't know where that came from, but it's okay. He's already hired some thigh-high boots in his size.


End file.
